Kiss Me
by vampyremiyu
Summary: Animal instincts are unleashed by a mere kiss. Leave it to Kiba to get Hinata all hot and bothered.... Kiba x Hinata PWP lemon. Possible OOC-ness. Told from Hinata's point of view. One-shot.


KISS ME  
A Naruto PWP Ficlet

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Another short piece of crack inspired by a random fanart I found through Google. What can I say? I'm addicted. Kiba x Hinata pair. Somewhat AU. PWP lemon. Told from Hinata's point of view. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the piece.

--

It started out innocent enough, the surprise he gave me. He being my roommate. My boyfriend. We'd been dating for several months, living together for only a few weeks. But all ready we'd fallen into a regular routine that made us act like a married couple.

I was on my way into the bedroom to gather laundry when he grasps my hand. I'm shocked, but manage a smile. It was not unlike him to just suddenly stop me for a hug, or a brief peck on the cheek.

"Kiba...."

I want to tease him. Have the words right on the tip of my tongue. However, they're swallowed once I catch a glimpse of his brown eyes. They're darker than I've ever seen them. So intensely focused. And so close! I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Not a sound.

Then, he kisses me.

Not our first kiss, but this one is different from any of the others. It reflected the intensity in his eyes. The wildness. The hunger. And without thought my body responds, lips opening to his and body moving forward to mold against his.

There is a raw energy to my partner that I find fascinating. A natural attraction that just pulls me in and doesn't let go. It's intimidating, to be certain. Yet I feel relaxed, confident.

And equally hungry.

But then he pulls away. The hand holding mine gets tighter and I find myself forced backward into the wall behind me. Both of us are breathless, speechless. With wide eyes, I feel his free hand caresses my neck and shoulder, and then lower over my chest to my ribcage. The hand flattens out over my stomach before moving sideways to my hip.

All the while he watches my eyes. He has to see my surprise and uncertainty. Has to see the somewhat animalistic desire that only he came bring out in me. Even through my clothes his touch is erotic and I have to hold back a shiver as it makes its way up my spine.

He sees the shiver, however. And instead of encouraging him, it causes him to pause. To step back.

"Hinata...."

What am I supposed to say? I can't think. Yet my body moves on its own. My hands reach for his shirt, fingers wrapping around the material. I pull, hard, and he moves closer. He appears surprised, despite the smile that appears on his lips. I still can't think of anything to say but I manage a smile in return, my cheeks turning red.

"Hina-chan, I--!"

My voice is hoarse, crackling as I manage to find words. "Please?"

Eyes widening, Kiba is clearly confused. "Wha--?"

"Kiss me." A part of me is in disbelief that I asking such a thing. Demanding it! Another forces me to clench his shirt tighter, to pull him closer. "Again. Please?"

He doesn't hesitate and I'm grateful. The moment his lips brush against mine, the ache in my belly goes away, exploding in an array of fireworks that sends electric currents through my body. He must feel it too, because he quivers slightly against me.

Crushed between Kiba's body and the wall behind me, I allow myself to just feel. His hands moving under my tank top. His lips moving over mine. His muscles jump under my touch and something twitches against my stomach. He groans against my lips, pushes his hips against mine. I push back wanting.... I can't bring myself to say it aloud. It seems too dirty to contemplate. But I want him.

Without his shirt.

Without his pants.

Without...any barriers.

And as he lifts my top, I know he feels the same way.

His breath is warm against my throat, his lips trailing kisses along my neckline and downward. His nimble fingers are quick to remove the hooks on the back of my bra but he's slow to peel the material away from my skin. His lips caress every inch of skin until the bra has been tossed away and my breast is caught between his fingers and his lips.

I don't realize I'm holding my breath until his lips pucker over my nipple, suckling not-so-gently, and I release it in a shaky sigh. I adore how his attentions affect me. How his lips know just how to taste. How his fingers know just where to touch. The ache in my gut turns to hunger, threatening to devour me and urging me to hold him tighter. To touch him as he touched me.

He shrugs off his white shirt as I pull on the green undershirt he wore. This requires him to stop his ministrations, which causes me to whimper. But it's worth it to see his lightly tanned skin. To gently touch his chest as his hands began molding my breasts. I brush over a nipple and he gently pinches mine in response. He echoes almost every move I make, mirrors every touch until I groan, pushing my chest into his grasp.

My body wants more. I don't think I've ever felt this hungry, this...starving. And not for food.

"Kiba...."

I can count our sexual encounters on one hand. I'm usually quite reserved about these things. Awkward and tentative. So it feels strange to me that I would feel this hunger for him. This aching need to have him inside of me.

Kiba can be aggressive, but he's always been a gentleman. Always seen to my needs, and often putting my pleasure before his. I believe he's trying to do the same here with his earnest yet gentle attentions. It belies that animalistic look in his eyes. Underplays the heat rolling off of his body in waves. Contradicts the hard, throbbing proof of his desire against my hip.

And it's driving me crazy!

It's my hands that move towards the fastening of his jeans. With a snap and a zip, the denim gives way. Through the cotton of his underwear I can feel him against my knuckles. He gasps at my forwardness and groans at my touch. His hips twitch unconsciously. He sucks in a deep breath, eyes closing in concentration. When they open, he gazes at me sideways. Watching me as my eyes focus on my fingers and the object of my blatant desire.

"Hina...."

He whispers into my ear, his heated breath alone causing me to shiver. But his words are details, his tone encouraging. I do exactly as he tells me, tugging on his underwear and pushing the material downward.

After further instruction, I grasp his manhood in my hands. I slide my palm up and down, my fingers surrounding his thickness. The pad of my thumb brushing over the tip as I cup the head of him in my grasp. He groans into my ear, asking me to continue, and then changing his mind. He stops my hands, grabbing them with his own. He lifts them to his face, kissing one and then the other.

Then, he kisses me.

When we part, his fingers are working on the enclosure of my own jeans. I help him with the buttons. He nuzzles my neck as he pulls on the denim, tugging it downward. The material eventually slips from his grasp and I feel it fall past my knees. I lift on leg to step out of them and he grasps my knee. He pulls it to his hip and grinds himself against me again.

"AH!"

I feel my own animal emerging. This is so unlike me and yet, I can't help myself. My arms wrap around his shoulders, my hips thrusting against him. But there's still a barrier left. A light pink scrap of material.

"Please...."

He releases my knee, but I keep it as tightly to his side as I can. Pushing me ever closer into the wall, his breath tickles my ear again. His voice is as low as I've ever heard it. A gruff sound that causes me to tremble.

"Tell me...."

I choke on air, my throat suddenly dry. I know what he wants: instructions. But how can I tell him? How can I express myself in -- THAT -- manner?

"I want...."

The words flow from my mouth without thought. My cheeks have to be a bright red from the language, my body blushing with the resulting actions. I command and he follows. Fingertips graze my feminine petals through the material of my underwear and I groan in response. But it isn't until I give him further instruction that he pushes the material aside and I feel his skin graze mine.

A few more murmured words and two fingers push inside of me, causing me to cry out.

"Ah! Mmmm...."

He took over from there, ridding me of my undies and pushing buttons inside of me I didn't know I had. His fingers worked nimbly, skillfully caressing and pushing. My mind whites out for a moment and my body quakes in pleasure and anticipation.

I felt myself being lifted, his hands grabbing my rear tightly. Then I stop, his body moving forward to keep me pinned to the wall. I wrap my legs around his hips and gasp. I can feel him against my thigh. An erotic sensation that sends my head reeling. I moan as he grinds against me, gasp again as he pokes at my entrance, and moan again as he begins to fill my body.

There's little time to savor our joining as he begins to move. He has a firm grip on my hips, my upper back and shoulders pushing hard against the wall. My head too lightly bangs against the wall as his speed increases. One hand clenches at his hair while the other claws at his shoulder. He huffs and groans against my shoulder. His tongue occasionally licks at my skin. It tickles, adding shivers to an already quaking sensation I feel in my gut.

I whisper his name, the sound coming out as several syllables instead of the proper two. The pitch in my voice is higher, but then that's how I feel. High. Floating. Weightless. Then I'm slammed down to earth. Well, to the wall actually as Kiba thrusts several more times. Quick, hard thrusts that indicate he's near his end. He grunts, and then moans. As he nuzzles my skin I feel something wet drip slowly onto my shoulder.

"Kiba...."

"I'm sorry," he whispers, still trying to catch his breath. "I...I didn't mean to...."

"Mean to what?" Take me against the wall? "I...I don't mind." Well, I wouldn't have thought of it, but it was actually quite exhilarating. And with a window nearby it was dangerous. None of our friends would ever let us live it down if we were caught. "I...really enjoyed it."

His concerned eyes turn up to look at me. "I wasn't too rough?" I shake my head and he sighs in relief. He licks my cheek before applying one last kiss to my lips. When he pulls away, his smile is lopsided, silly and oh, so adorable.

"I love you."

His smile warms my body again. A silly grin that I could only get from him. Cupping his face in my hands, I gently rub my nose against his. An Eskimo-like kiss that makes him chuckle.

"I love you, too."

Then, I kiss him.

~FIN~

DISCLAIMER:  
Naruto, all characters and likenesses used in this story are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo and Viz, LLC. They are used here without permission to serve my own twisted purposes. I own nothing. And I'm making no monies. NADA. Nothing. Thanks for reading. ^^


End file.
